Teacher's Pet
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Who said that only men watch porn? Rated M for mature themes. Simple a smutty O/S. Set after the end of the series.


**A/N: Another smutty O/S about R. and D! Those two wont leave me alone! Thank you to Nicia and CrazySue05 for helping me with this and making sure it was errors free. I own nothing but the plot line.**

* * *

_**~Teacher's Pet~**_

It was official - Rose hated house cleaning! It was a very hard job and from now on she would respect every woman that had to do this shit alone. Usually house cleaning was something she and Dimitri did together on their day off. Meaning Dimitri did most of the job while she tried to not mess up what he had done so far. Rose was very good where her job was concerned but when it came to dish washers and vacuum cleaners she was useless. Thank God she had Dimitri in her life otherwise she would live with cockroaches and rats.

Speaking of Dimitri, she had sent him and Christian away today to have fun. For the past week or so Christian had been moaning to Lissa about how alone he felt and how he wanted a guy to hang out with. Since Eddie and Adrian were still in Palm Springs and Dimitri was his guardian and couldn't have fun with him he had an opening to get on Lissa's nerves and quite frankly Rose's too. Rose swore the boy was worse than a girl sometimes.

Eventually Rose took pity on him and let Dimitri off the hook for today. Still, cleaning alone was like hell. Now she regretted agreeing with Dimitri to sell their little apartment and buy a house. She wouldn't lie, the place was really nice. It was a two-story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big kitchen and a spacious living room that was big enough to fit their crazy and unusual family. Plus it was beside her parents' house and a ten minute walk from the Palace. But despite those perks, it was midday and she had only cleaned the first floor and still had to do the second one and the bathrooms. The only positive was that spring had finally arrived and the weather was a little better allowing her to keep the windows open and enjoy the fresh warm air.

Rose swiped the kitchen counter for the last time and stood back to admire her handy work. It was so clean she could see her face on it. Letting out a satisfied sigh she turned and walked up the stairs towards their bedroom, which was a mess. But that's what you get when you want to get kinky and play with chocolate syrup. She smiled to herself remembering what had happened last night. Dimitri had smeared the syrup all over her and had some very interesting ways to clean it off. On her way up she passed the hall way closet and that reminded her that she needed more cleaning rags. She dragged herself back towards the small room and pushed the door open. She reached up towards the highest self to get the rags, without much success. Who the hell would put them so high? Her boyfriend would, it's not like Rose used them a lot. She stretched a little bit more and finally grabbed something.

"Got ya." She exclaimed triumphantly as her fingers touched the fabric. But she made the mistake of pulling it, which ended in an epic fail with all the rags falling on her head. _Great, she thought. Just what I need - more cleaning. _She grumbled to herself. Rose bent down to pick them but something else caught her attention. Along with the rags a DVD had fallen to the floor, a DVD she had never seen before. The cover was black and the words "Teacher's Pet" was written on it along with a picture of an almost naked schoolgirl bent over a desk. She studied it for a few moments and finally everything fell in place.

"Oh dear Lord!" She whispered to herself. She had just found Dimitri's porn stash! Rose smirked at the prospect of what she could do with that little piece of information. She got on her feet and skipped down the stairs humming to herself, DVD in hand. She quickly closed the windows and the curtains -it wouldn't do for her neighbors to see her watching porn- put the disc in the DVD player and sat back on the big comfy couch before pressing play.

A moment later the TV came to life, revealing a dimly lit classroom with a few desks in it. Soft music played in the background as a tall man dressed in a suit walked in the room followed by a black haired woman who was dressed in a school uniform. The woman settled herself behind a desk while the man moved to stand in front of her, the furniture was the only thing that kept them apart.

"_Do you know why you got detention, Miss Brown?" _The man on the screen finally spoke. Now that Rose looked more closely she realized the man was hot. He was tall with broad shoulders and a very athletic body. His voice was deep and rich and it made your panties wet in a second. All in all he was the perfect image for the Teacher/Student fantasy every girl or woman had.

"_Because I was late for your class again, Professor Thomas,"_ The woman lowered her eyes on the floor not daring to look at him feigning innocence. Rose had to admit, for a porn-star she was a very good actress. _"But I promise this was the last time." _She murmured and the man smirked at her.

"_I have let you off the hook one too many times, Pet. We have to punish you in order for you to learn."_ He bent and leaned towards her until their faces were only a breath apart. _"Now get up and come to stand in front of me." _He whispered huskily and the woman obeyed.

"_Bend over and place your hands flat on top of the desk, Katy." _He ordered her strictly and the woman pretended to be scandalized by what he asked but in the end did as she was told. 'Professor Thomas' walked and stood behind her and Rose's breath caught in her throat at the erotic image. By now her panties were soaked and her sweatpants had started to become uncomfortable.

"Roza?" She heard a voice behind her but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. The man was currently spanking the woman and she looked like she was enjoying it. "What are you watching?" Her heart was beating faster as desire built inside her and Rose turned to face Dimitri, her eyes glistening with lust. The scenes playing on the TV reminded her of the many fantasies she'd had about Dimitri when they were still in the academy. Apparently Dimitri had some fantasies of his own.

"Watching a movie, Comrade." She breathed. It was obvious that he was a little awkward by what Rose found. Truth be told, Dimitri was horrified by what she had discovered. He had purchased the movie back when they first met. He didn't make a move on her and tried to ignore the attraction he had for her but he was still a man. So he bought the movie to bring a little relief to himself. Only instead of the two actors he imagined Rose and himself playing out the scenes in it. "Are you going to join me, Comrade, or stand there gaping like a fish? I could use a little company." She smiled, her voice low and breathy, sounded like music to his ears.

Dimitri finally took control of his body again and walked over to the spot where his girlfriend was sitting, her eyes never leaving the screen. Rose moved to make room for him and Dimitri settled down beside her, pulling her in his arms. Rose let out a low moan as the man in the movie slipped three digits inside the woman and the memory of how Dimitri's fingers felt in her came to her mind. She was all hot and bothered right now and all she wanted was for her Russian god to bend her over and pound her hard. Another moan was torn from her lips at the thought of Dimitri fucking her.

He dragged her to sit on his lap and Rose straddled him. The moans from the movie created a different atmosphere around them and Rose felt herself become wetter, if that was possible. Dimitri pulled her body closer to his as their lips collided while he tried to keep the little control he had left. Rose moaned in the kiss pushing her pelvis against his. She wasn't surprised to feel how hard he was.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers while trying to catch his breath. Rose turned to look back at the TV, the man had the woman spread on top of his desk fucking her hard, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I want you to fuck me just like he does." She murmured huskily and he didn't need to look to see what she meant. He had memorized the movie by now; he'd watched it so many times. He felt his resolve break at her words and a deep growl was torn from his throat. He flipped them over and laid her on the couch. His mouth kissed the exposed skin of her neck and down to her chest. In a second he had removed her tank top closely followed by her sweatpants leaving her only in her plain black panties. In that moment Rose was the sexiest and most stunning woman he had laid eyes on.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." He moaned and took her lips in another breathtaking kiss. Rose could only whimper as he rubbed his clothed cock against her covered mound, sending jolts of electricity all over her body.

"Dimitri, please!" She gasped as her fingers threaded in his soft hair. "You are wearing too many clothes." Her hands moved down to unbutton his jeans while he pulled off his t-shirt. Dimitri's hands moved down her body towards her panties and a moment later the offending fabric was in shreds in the floor. Rose pushed down his pants enough to free his length and wrapped her fingers around it.

"Going commando I see, Comrade." She teased him as she pumped her fist slowly. He moaned and let his head rest against her chest.

_The things this woman could do to him._

"I hoped the day would lead to something like this Roza. Why waste time removing unnecessary clothes." He mused as he took one hard nipple in his mouth. Rose arched her back as sweet pleasure coursed through her body.

"Please, Dimitri!" A gasp left her perfect pink lips and Dimitri didn't need to be told twice. He thrust inside her warm, welcoming heat, without giving her time to get used to him. Rose wrapped one leg around his waist as he pulled the other over his shoulder, effectively slipping deeper inside of her.

"Oh, God!" Rose moaned at the feeling and he grunted, thrusting harder against her. Rose turned her head towards the TV only to see the man having the woman bend over his desk and pounding her from behind. Her nails clawed at Dimitri's back as her orgasm approached. Dimitri trailed his fingers down her body until he reached the little bundle of pleasure at the apex of her thighs and stroked the sensitive flesh softly. That sent Rose over the edge, and she threw her head back, screaming his name in pleasure. A few thrusts later Dimitri followed her, moaning something in Russian, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

They stayed just like that for a few moments, laying in each other arms trying to catch their breaths.

"Hi," He said, pulling back to look at her flushed face.

"Hi," She breathed while running her fingers through his hair. "How was your day with Christian?" She asked him, kissing his lips sweetly.

"We had fun," He said, kissing her back. "But I missed you." He nuzzled her neck. "A lot."

"I missed you too," Rose whispered. "But I think I enjoyed cleaning alone today." She teased him. By now the DVD had ended and the screen was blank. "This was a lovely movie by the way. When did you get it?" She asked as a small smile played on her lips.

"The question is, where did you find it, Roza?" He answered, flopping beside her and pulling her in his arms.

"You didn't hide it as well as you wanted to believe." She said, snuggling closer to his body. "I don't mind by the way," She informed him. "But I'm curious, why this scenario?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was what I wanted to do to you when you were my student. I might have been your teacher but I was still a man, Roza. You were driving me crazy the times we spent together," He answered her honestly. "I fantasized about you and me every time I watched this."

"That," She straddled his waist again. "Is the hottest thing I have ever heard." And it was. The thought of Dimitri touching himself while thinking of her was the sexiest thing ever.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Really." She smiled and ground her hips against his feeling him hardening. "Again?" She asked as he adjusted her and slipped inside her.

"Again." He mumbled and pulled her down to kiss her lips.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
